Angel In Blue Jeans
by DarkAngelsSage
Summary: My first fan fiction! I am no good at summary's....M/L shippiness, plus a few surprises
1. The Beginning

  
{Logan's apartment} morning of March 1st  
  
"Honey, I'm home!" Max called out kiddingly as she broke into Logan's apartment once again.   
  
Logan responded with, "In here" from his computer room. Max walked in and leaned against the wall.  
  
"You paged?" she asked, with a smile threatening to overcome her will power. Logan looked up and couldn't help but grin. "Yeah, there's something I need you to do...that is, if you want to" at this he looked up at her and this time, really smiled. Max walked over as he motioned at his computer screen, and she leaned lightly on his shoulder.   
  
"I want you to go over to Mr. Kelly's house. There's a disk that would greatly improve the chances of Mr. John Kelly being put away for a long time."   
  
"Gotcha" Max said straightening up, letting her hands fall from his back. "So, see you tonight for dinner, my place?" she questioned as she started out the door.  
  
"Wouldn't miss it." Logan replied, flashing one of his stunning smiles.  
  
Max added an "Aiight, 8 then. Gotta blaze." Then she hurried out the door to her baby, and rode off.   
  
Meanwhile, Logan wheeled over to the window and watched her speed away. ((God she's beautiful)) he thought to himself ((If only I knew she felt the same way about me, as I do about her...)) with a sigh, he turned back to his computer and started typing away.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
{outside the city} March 1st   
  
Max crept along the outside of Kelly's house, no make that mansion. Looking for a way in, she spotted an open window a few feet off the ground. Making a short jump to the sill, she crouched peeking inside. Seeing no one, she carefully pushed the window up, not knowing she was setting off a silent alarm. Sliding through, Max made her way to the main office, where the disk would be(she had memorized the map Logan had made for her). Creeping along she found the safe, hidden behind a picture frame on the wall. "How cliche" she muttered as she listened for the click that would tell her the safe was open. Riffling through the various papers and such, she felt the disk and brought it out, hiding it in her jacket. "That was too easy" she said as she began to move from the room. Just as she reached the window, a group of guards, notified by the alarm, moved in around her. All with guns, and ready to use them. "Is that all of you?" Max asked sweetly, trying to devise a plan of sorts. "What's a girl to do?" she added, pouting.   
  
Some of the guards look around at each other, as if asking, "Is she for real?"   
  
Seeing her chance, Max went at the two guards closest to her, sweeping her foot under them, literally, sweeping them off their feet. Three more guards moved in prepared to shoot if necessary. As she moved toward them, they did just that, only much too slow. Max made a great leap and flipped in the air, landing behind them, only to knock their heads together. "5 down, 5 to go" she said as she started at the others. All of a sudden, sensing movement outside, she zoomed in and saw 3 black SUV's parking and men streaming out of them. ((great, Lydecker, just what I need))   
  
"Sorry boys, looks like we will have to finish this another time." taking a last look at them, Max jumped to the window sill, and hit the ground running on the other side. Bullets sprayed all around her, none hitting their target.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
{Jam Pony} later that same day  
  
Parking her baby outside of Jam Pony, Max prepared for her dealings with Normal  
((If that's possible)) she thought as she walked up to the desk. Seeing her there, Normal grabbed a package and began to hand it to her. Pushing it away, Max said "I'm taking the day, see you tomorrow." she began to walk away but he stopped her.   
  
"Stop right there missy. You will stay and deliver these packages, or you won't have a job when you come back, got that?" He threw a package at her, and walked off.   
  
"Just my luck..." she muttered as she moved towards her locker.   
  
"Hey boo!" Original Cindy called out to her, "What's happening? Haven't seen you lately, wheel boy keeping you on a short leash?"  
  
"Don't call him that, and no, he isn't. I've been busy..."   
  
"Ah huh" Cindy raised an eyebrow but said no more.   
  
"In fact, I have someone coming over tonight...gotta get the place ready. But that jerk Normal was threatening to take my job and all, not like he really would, but I don't want to chance it again."   
  
"Yeah, life's a bi---" Cindy agreed, getting on her bike and starting out "See you at Crash tonight?"  
  
"Nah, I think I'll stay home, maybe tomorrow. Later" Max rode off and started the first of many deliveries of the day.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
{Max's apartment} the evening of March 1st  
  
Max slumped in through the door, tired from the hard day. Not to mention the seizure she had had to endure in the bathroom at Jam Pony. "Hey Max" Kendra called out "When's your boyfriend coming over?"  
  
"He's not my..." Max stopped short, too tired to argue, and simply said, "He's not coming till 8."  
  
((she's got it bad for that guy)) "I'll be outta here by then. Walter is taking me out to eat" she smiled.  
  
((ugh!! I don't even want to dirty my mind thinking of "Mr. Multiples right now))   
"I'm gonna go hop in the shower ." saying so, Max did just that.   
  
As the hot water streamed over her, relaxing her muscles and taking away the cares of the day, her thoughts began to wander...to Logan...more specifically, his face. (( that smile of his, he's got to know it drives me crazy, I'm afraid to look him in the eyes for too long, for fear of being drawn in and not being able to get out...they light up when he smiles, so blue, and so...deep. He is so hot when he smiles....))((whoa! wait a minute girl, your relationship with Logan is strictly business....)) pouting slightly.. ((don't kid yourself Max, you know he's more then that to you...you trust him, more then anyone else...you've told him things...that only you and the kind folks at Manticore know)) smiling bitterly she continued ((I just wish I knew how he feels)) Max's face softened as her thoughts returned to Logan.  
  
Getting out of the shower and drying off, Max heard Kendra in the kitchen preparing the ingredients and instructions for the meal yet to be. Kendra walked in as Max was trying to pick out what to wear. "Calm down girl, where's the fire? He won't be here for another 2 hours, you have plenty of time." Kendra told Max gently.  
  
"I'm not nervous, I just want to look nice."   
  
"Who said anything about nervous girl!? Not me! It just seems to me that you are getting awfully worked up over a date...digging through your clothes like it's the end of the world..." Kendra smiled at Max, who smiled back sheepishly.   
  
"I just want it to work out this time, you know? Unlike last time..." she trailed off remembering the last "dinner" they were going to have here.  
  
"So, how do I look?" Max asked as she turned around in a full circle after getting dressed.  
  
  
"You look great, as always!" Kendra said with an approving glance. "Although.." she added with a sideways look at Max "...I doubt he will see much of what you're wearing."  
  
Max threw a shirt at her, blushing slightly. "We aren't like that!" she insisted. "I just want to pay him back for all the times he has fed me" ((what do I want us to be?))  
  
As the conversation continued, both woman moved around the kitchen, preparing the meal.  
  
"Why don't you go to your room and pace or something, I'll finish up here and then I'm gone." Kendra smiled at the already pacing Max. Max looked up and grinned, then said  
  
"Thanks for making everything. If it weren't for you..."  
  
Kendra finished for her "You would be at his house eating his food!"  
  



	2. Thoughts in the shower

  
Disclaimer: I don't own them :(  
  
{Max's apartment} the evening of March 1st  
  
Max slumped in through the door, tired from the hard day. Not to mention the seizure she had had to endure in the bathroom at Jam Pony. "Hey Max" Kendra called out "When's your boyfriend coming over?"  
  
"He's not my..." Max stopped short, too tired to argue, and simply said, "He's not coming till 8."  
  
((she's got it bad for that guy)) "I'll be outta here by then. Walter is taking me out to eat" she smiled.  
  
((ugh!! I don't even want to dirty my mind thinking of "Mr. Multiples right now))   
"I'm gonna go hop in the shower ." saying so, Max did just that.   
  
As the hot water streamed over her, relaxing her muscles and taking away the cares of the day, her thoughts began to wander...to Logan...more specifically, his face. (( that smile of his, he's got to know it drives me crazy, I'm afraid to look him in the eyes for too long, for fear of being drawn in and not being able to get out...they light up when he smiles, so blue, and so...deep. He is so hot when he smiles....))((whoa! wait a minute girl, your relationship with Logan is strictly business....)) pouting slightly.. ((don't kid yourself Max, you know he's more then that to you...you trust him, more then anyone else...you've told him things...that only you and the kind folks at Manticore know)) smiling bitterly she continued ((I just wish I knew how he feels)) Max's face softened as her thoughts returned to Logan.  
  
Getting out of the shower and drying off, Max heard Kendra in the kitchen preparing the ingredients and instructions for the meal yet to be. Kendra walked in as Max was trying to pick out what to wear. "Calm down girl, where's the fire? He won't be here for another 2 hours, you have plenty of time." Kendra told Max gently.  
  
"I'm not nervous, I just want to look nice."   
  
"Who said anything about nervous girl!? Not me! It just seems to me that you are getting awfully worked up over a date...digging through your clothes like it's the end of the world..." Kendra smiled at Max, who smiled back sheepishly.   
  
"I just want it to work out this time, you know? Unlike last time..." she trailed off remembering the last "dinner" they were going to have here.  
  
"So, how do I look?" Max asked as she turned around in a full circle after getting dressed.  
  
  
"You look great, as always!" Kendra said with an approving glance. "Although.." she added with a sideways look at Max "...I doubt he will see much of what you're wearing."  
  
Max threw a shirt at her, blushing slightly. "We aren't like that!" she insisted. "I just want to pay him back for all the times he has fed me" ((what do I want us to be?))  
  
As the conversation continued, both woman moved around the kitchen, preparing the meal.  
  
"Why don't you go to your room and pace or something, I'll finish up here and then I'm gone." Kendra smiled at the already pacing Max. Max looked up and grinned, then said  
  
"Thanks for making everything. If it weren't for you..."  
  
Kendra finished for her "You would be at his house eating his food!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
{Logan's Apartment} the evening of March 1st  
  
In the shower....((I wonder what Max will have for dinner...whatever it is, I know it will be good. As long as she is there, I won't notice much of what I'm eating anyway...)) his thoughts begin to wander...to un-thought territory((she is stunning when she smiles, her whole face lights up...and her lips! jeez! so full...and...don't go there Logan, all you are to her is a meal ticket, she's said that before...)) Getting out of the shower and drying off, Logan began to get dressed...  
  
"Hey Bling?" Logan called out from his bedroom.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Where's my shirt, you know, the blue one?" he finished as Bling walked into the room.  
  
Looking Logan over from head to toe, he said "Hate to break it to you Logan, but you're wearing it." he chuckled as Logan looked down, a little surprised.  
  
"Oh, yeah, thanks." beginning to blush somewhat, Logan wheeled over to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of pre-pulse wine.((Max will appreciate this))  
  
On his way out the door, Bling called out, "I won't wait up. I'll expect to see you in the morning" with a sideways grin he looked at Logan who then said-  
  
"We're not like that Bling. There's nothing between us, just business." ((I wish we weren't just business....))  
  
"Whatever, just get outta here or your gonna be late" he replied as he threw a towel at Logan. Grinning(quite widely) Logan closed the door on a very amused Bling.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Dinner...

  
{Max's apartment} around 8 o'clock that night  
  
Max hurried around the kitchen, trying to finish everything in time. Just as she finished putting the plates on the table, there was a knock on the door. Knowing it was Logan, Max smiled, although she quickly covered it up before she opened the door. Logan sat there, with a rose and wine in hand. He was wearing a dark blue shirt that made his godly blue eyes even more accentuated((he's looking NICE tonight!)) Max said silently as she whistled almost inaudibly under her breath.   
  
"What?" Logan asked, puzzled ((did she say something?))  
  
"Huh?" Knowing now that he heard her, she almost blushed ((shoot, I shouldn't have said anything...))  
  
"Did you say something?" he asked ((she did, she's blushing))  
  
"Me? No I didn't say anything." ((I just hope he didn't hear what I said...))  
  
Not quite believing her, "Well, in that case, may I?" ((she said something, but what?))  
  
"May you? oh yeah, of course, come in." blushing some more, Max moved aside for him to come in.   
  
Taking a quick look around the room, making sure everything was in place, Max closed the door and walked over to the stereo, putting on some mood setting music. Very different from the classical stuff Logan always had playing.   
  
Then walking over to the table, Max felt his eyes on her back ((just let him look))  
  
She turned around and they stared at each other...each breaking the gaze after a minute, "So" they said at the same time. After some nervous laughter from both parties, Max motioned for Logan to take a seat. ((maybe he would really like to actually sit at the table, in a chair)) No sooner thought, then Max moved behind him and lifted him onto a chair. Looking surprised, Logan glanced up at her. Seeing surprise on her face also, he smiled.   
  
Getting up from the table abruptly, Max excused herself to the bathroom, where she proceeded to pop a Tryptophan, feeling a seizure coming on. Sitting on the floor she began to shake...  
  
"Max? You ok?" Logan asked, wondering what was taking so long.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I'll be right there.." she replied hoping he didn't hear the stammer in her voice. ((perfect timing)) she thought bitterly as the seizure gradually lost severity, and then stopped. Taking another pill, just in case, she splashed some water on her face and went back out.  
  
Looking up at her as she came out of the bathroom, Logan sensed something was up, but decided not to mention it. "So, What's on the menu?" he asked, using a phony French accent that made both of them laugh. Max rather weakly.   
  
Tired, but not wanting to let it show, she said "Well, let's see...something you haven't had in a while..."   
  
Playing along, Logan began to guess...."Chicken? We almost had that, so I guess it doesn't count" remembering the incident both obtained a slightly amused expression.   
  
"Hmm...give me a hint?" Logan begged, batting his eyelashes and pouting his lips.  
  
((don't look at him when he does that...he looks like a little puppy that needs a home...))  
Max continued "Ok, a hint. It comes from an animal that goes moo." she chuckled, as did he.   
  
"Well, giving that very obvious clue, I do believe, you mean a cow."  
  
"Right on"  
  
"Can't wait"  
  
--Max got up from the table slowly, and got out the hamburgers, homemade fries and shakes.   
  
Beginning to eat, Logan, delighted said "I haven't had this since I was a kid! Where did you get everything?"   
  
"I have my ways" Max replied mysteriously  
  
"Did you steal it? ((I hope she didn't just for me, she could get in trouble for that...on the other hand, it is good!))  
  
"Ah! You insult me!" a hint of fake hurt pride creeping into her voice as she pouted.  
  
  
  
((don't look at her when she does that Cale, you'll be drawn into those liquid brown eyes...stop it!!)) "Sorry, I didn't mean to." he said with obvious concern, then seeing her smiling at him, he realized it was a joke, and he smiled back willingly.   
  
"Almost forgot," he said, bringing out a wine bottle. "Here."  
  
Taking it from him, Max looked at the label.  
  
"Does it pass the exam?" he asked jokingly  
  
"Yeah, but what I want to know, is how you get all this pre-pulse stuff..?"  
  
Grinning mischievously, Logan replied "I have my ways" Both continued their meal, in companionable silence, occasionally glancing up at each other.   
  
During dinner, conversation was minimal-Logan breaking a long silence with, "How was work today?"  
  
"You know, same old, same old....only this one new guy at work grabbed my ass , tried to fiddle with my hair too, till I taught him better!!" ((that should get him started))  
  
At the word ass, Logan's mind began to drift...Max could see it in his eyes, and smiled inwardly.   
  
"You ok? He didn't hurt you or anything did he? Did he see your barcode?" ((if he did, he will have to deal with me))  
  
Seeing genuine concern on his face, she faked sincerity for his sake. "Nah, I'm aiight. No harm done. I don't think he saw it, his mind was elsewhere" raising an eyebrow at the last part (( what's he gonna do? go in there and beat him up?))  
  
After they finished dinner, Logan questioned "So, what's for dessert?"  
  
"Me" with a mischievous look, Max answered, biting her lip ((that should really get him thinking))  
  
Taken aback, Logan managed to squeeze out "Ex..cuse me?" ((did I hear what I think I heard?))  
  
"Oh, I meant to say...you, no, I mean, milk and chocolate." laughing at his discomfort, Max waited for a come back.  
  
"Hmm...is that your naughty side poking through the so called fog bank?"  
  
  
At those words, Logan sensed Max's mental walls slam back up. Immediately sorry he said it, he wished he could take it back, but of course, he couldn't.  
  
"Not that you are one, I mean...I don't think of you as that...you're more to me then that..I mean, to anyone...." ((good job Cale, you sound like a stuttering second grader))  
  
Brightening up a little at his discomfort, Max suggested they go sit down on the couch and have the chocolate. Even though it was old, it was still good, and Logan proceeded to tell her that.  
  
"That's delicious."  
  
"Yeah, it is." Max answered, then licked her lips, very slowly.((hehehe))  
  
Logan looked at her mouth as she did so, and she knew it ((jeez why do I get so uncomfortable when she does that? it drives me crazy!!))  
  
"Well, I had a long day...I'm kinda tired so I'm gonna lie down for a little while"  
((just to see what he will do...not like I'm really tired...the seizure did take a lot from me though..))  
  
After saying that, Max proceeded to put her head in Logan's lap and settle down...  
  
((tired? Max, tired?)) "Umm...ok...sure." ((stay calm Cale, stay calm)) slightly surprised she was there, in his lap, he became tense, and she felt it.  
  
Trying to get him to relax a bit, she said "Hey, could you scratch my back, I got an itch." Looking up at him slightly, she saw him smile, and happy to oblige, Logan began scratching. Gradually making his way up to her barcode, where he gently traced around it with his fingers ((careful Cale, she's just going to run again, don't get settled)) Then, brushing his fingers down her spine, she shivered.  
  
((you can't run again Max, don't go, you know you want to stay, don't ruin it again))  
  
  



	4. ...and Dreams

  
{Max's apartment} morning of March 2nd  
  
Max woke to find herself laying across Logan's legs. She sat up quietly, thinking ((He's so cute when he sleeps. All the cares and worries he takes on, gone, only dreams left....speaking of which...what a dream...))  
  
*flash*  
  
"Max" Logan stood in the rain, a rose in his hand, for her  
  
"Logan" ((I love it when he says my name like that))  
  
"Don't run"  
  
"I won't" ((I won't this time, not now))  
  
"Promise?"  
  
((I won't run this time, I promise)) "I promise" then Logan took her hand and led her to a balcony that suddenly appeared under them.  
  
Looking down at her, ((he's standing!!)) Max suddenly realized he was standing....as he spoke..   
  
"What light through yonder window breaks. It is the east, and Juliet is the sun."  
  
"Shakespeare" Max breathed ((I wonder what he means by that?))  
  
"Yes, and you're my Juliet, Max." Max was looking him in the eye, and he returned her gaze.   
((Then I guess he is my Romeo)) Max's eyes flitted to his lips, back to his eyes, then once again to his lips and back. Staying focused on the ice blue of his eyes, slowly, as if drawn by a magnetic force, both leaned in. Closing her eyes Max awaited the inevitable...their lips touched lightly...  
  
*end flash*  
  
  
Max smiled to herself, then got up and headed for the shower, careful not to wake Logan.  
  
Hearing running water, Logan woke up slowly, trying to hold on to the last remainders of his dream...  
  
*flash*  
  
"Max" he said her name with wonder and a slight breathlessness. ((I love saying her name))  
  
"Logan" she seemed to feel the same.  
  
"Don't run" ((don't run Max, it would be too hard this time))  
  
"I won't"  
  
((make her promise)) "Promise?" he waited with baited breath for her answer.  
  
"I promise"  
  
((thank the gods!)) Letting out a sigh of relief, he led her to the balcony.   
  
"What light through yonder window breaks. It is the east, and Juliet is the sun" ((I wonder if I am doing the right thing...well, too late now, I said it))  
  
"Shakespeare" Max seemed delighted, almost childlike. Although that was the last thing he would describe her as.  
  
"Yes, and you're my Juliet, Max" Seeing her eyes widen, he leaned in and brushed her lips gently with his, sending tingles up his spine. Drawing away, each sighed.  
  
"Logan?"  
  
"Yeah?" ((what? what's she thinking? too much too fast?))  
  
She took the rose he was holding and brought it to her nose "A rose by any other name, would smell as sweet" she smiled, batting her eyes, looking over the top of the flower.  
  
Knowing what she meant, Logan grinned and leaned down again....  
  
*end flash*  
  
Drifting back to reality, Logan heard the water stop and a door open. Max came out of the bathroom, a towel around her. She glanced up at him as she walked into her room.  
  
"Bathrooms free" she called out.  
  
Getting up from the couch, Logan looked around for his glasses. Finding them on the table next to the couch, he put them on, and headed to the bathroom. Soon, Max was the one hearing running water. Then she heard a questioning, "Max?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"There seems to be something missing...hmm....I can't quite put my finger on it, because it isn't here.....oh! yeah, a towel."  
  
"Sure thing" Max grabbed a clean towel from the shelf and opened the door slightly, sliding the towel in.  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"No problem." Then getting some clothes of his out of a drawer,(ones she had worn and hadn't returned) she also put these inside the bathroom door.  
  
When Logan came out, Max was in the kitchen.  
  
"Hey sleepy head. Want some coffee?" she asked him as she poured a cup.  
  
"Thanks, that would be great" reaching for the pro-offered cup, and taking a sip  
  
"It's the real stuff" Max said, drinking some of hers, still drained from the most recent seizure.  
  
"Hard to get nowadays" he glanced up at her with a questioning look  
  
"Not if you know the right people" returning his gaze with a stare of her own she ended the conversation on that subject.  
  
Breaking the silence, Logan looked out the window and said "Would you look at that sunrise" turning around, he saw a daydreamy look in her eyes...  
  
((sun...Juliet...me...))  
  
"You ok?" ((what did I say?))  
  
"hmm? yeah, I'm fine" ((what am I thinking, he only said sunrise, big deal!))  
  
Picking the rose out of the glass of water, Max brought it to her nose, closing her eyes and breathing in deeply of the sweet scent, remembering the one from her dream.   
  
"A rose by any other name, would smell as sweet" ((did I just say that out loud? jeez!))  
  
Logan, somewhat startled, looked at her ((no way, she did not just say that...did she have the same dream? nah...)) "Any interesting dreams last night?" he asked nonchalantly.  
  
"Who me? I don't dream...most of the time...but sometimes...." Max looked up from the flower and found Logan staring at her. ((Not like that was anything new, but)) "What?"  
  
"Nothing...just thinking" ((About you))  
  
"For you that can be a dangerous game" she said as she gave him a sort of half smile  
  
"Only as dangerous as your thoughts" he smiled up at her then continued "Well, in my dream.. no, never mind, it's stupid"   
  
((What's stupid? Was I in it?)) Pushing him on, Max insisted he tell her.  
  
"You said the same thing in my dream..." he said trailing off.  
  
"So, I was in your dream huh?" laughing a little, Max joked "And what did I say?"  
  
Logan looked her in the eye as he said "A rose by any other name would smell as sweet."  
  
Turning her back on him, Max answered with, "What a coincidence" as she put her coffee mug in the sink to wash later. ((Same dream? nah...)) Then she started to get her stuff together. "I gotta blaze. Don't want Normal on my back about being late again. You can stay as long as you want...make sure you lock up before you go." throwing him a key, she proceeded to walk out the door. ((...maybe we did have the same dream...it's not like it couldn't happen, right? Juliet....)) with a silly smile, she got on her bike and started off to work.  
  
Back in her apartment, Logan was getting ready to leave. ((Max...Juliet? nah...no resemblance...or am I kidding myself here?))  
  
  



	5. Jam Pony-Crash

  
{Jam Pony} March 2nd  
  
"Where the firetruck is Max?!" Normal yelled out  
  
Sketchy and Original Cindy walked over to him. "Family Reunion." OC said, at the same time Sketchy said:  
  
"Medical Emergency."  
  
"Well, wherever she is, she better be here in 10 minutes, or her job is up for grabs." Picking up a package, he tossed it to OC.  
  
"South Market, bip, bip, bip."  
  
"That man needs a woman" Herbal said to Sketchy and OC after Normal had moved back to his desk.  
  
"Right on my brother" Sketchy agreed. "Whatever happened to Louise/Lois?"   
  
"That mister sister changed his/her mind, 'memeber boo?" OC replied as she started out on her bike.  
  
"Oh yeah...."  
  
Their thoughts were rudely interrupted by Normal "I don't pay you kids to sit around and gossip! Now, bip, bip, bip!"  
  
Shaking their heads, Herbal and Sketchy went up to the desk and got a run, then rode off.  
  
----Max quickly parked her baby, giving it a pat before she went inside. Putting her stuff in her locker, she stuck a piece of gum in her mouth and walked up to Normal. "Got a run for me?" she asked sweetly, as she leaned on the desk.  
  
Normal, not even bothering to look up said, "Oh, look who decided to grace us with her presence. Max, so nice to see you."  
  
Max cut out the crap and said "Hey Normal, you know if it weren't for me, you wouldn't have a job, just a hole in your already empty head, so cut me some slack!"  
  
Hating to admit she was right..."I will forgive you this one last time, but if you're late again, there's no deal." Handing her a package he sighed, "Hot run, 2nd and Main, careful with that"  
  
"Thanks Normal" Max said as she popped a bubble in his face.  
  
"Oh, and tell your little friends that excuse are futile!" he called out as she raced out the door. ((What did I do to deserve this?)) he sighed yet again, and set back to work.  
  
{Jam Pony} lunch time March 2nd  
  
Meeting up with the gang at lunch, Max sat down at the table with them. "Hey guys"  
  
"Hey boo"  
  
"Hello my sista"  
  
"Hey Max" were the replies  
  
"What's happening homegirl?" OC asked as Max started eating.  
  
"The usual, boss on my back, unpaid rent...but it's all good"  
  
"All de time" Herbal agreed  
  
"Lunch is officially over" Normal hollered, greeted by many groans "Back to work"  
  
"Jeez man, I barely started, there's got to be some law against this" Sketchy whined.  
  
"Eat faster next time" Normal retorted throwing a package yet again "Hot run"  
  
"See you later boo," OC said as she got up  
  
"Yeah, see you at Crash tonight?" Max asked  
  
"You better believe it. Original Cindy is feeling lucky today."  
  
Grinning at her, Max replied "Aiight then, gotta bounce. See you later."  
  
  
--Finishing up the last run of the day, Max stopped by her place, intending to grab some money so she could pick up some more Tryptophan on her way to Crash, as she was almost out, and her seizures seemed to be getting worse lately....  
  
{Crash} later that night  
  
Max walked in and looked around for Cindy and the others. Seeing Cindy at the bar, Max walked over. "This one's on me" she said as she took the pitcher from OC, and paid the bartender.  
  
Walking over to their table, OC asks "Hey homegirl, what took so long?"  
  
"Nothing, I just had to stop by my place"  
  
"I see...so how was dinner dinner with your suga suga?"  
  
"Dinner was fine..." Max answered fading out...  
  
"And? Come on Max! I know you aren't telling me something." Cindy sipped her beer, then directed all her attention on Max.  
  
"And nothing. Nothing happened. He stayed over and went home this morning." ((gosh that sounded bad))  
  
"I knew you was gonna hook up sooner or lata." OC smiled, and looked at Max.  
  
Max protested "We didn't hook up!"   
  
"Ah huh. Original Cindy don't believe that, but she won't go there if you don't want to."  
  
Max's pager went off just then. Looking down at it, she saw Logan's number and smiled. "Later" she said, and hurried out the door.  
  
Herbal and Sketchy walked over to the table after their game of fooz ball. "Where'd Max go? We didn't even have a chance to say hi." Sketchy mumbled  
  
"To visit her boy toy, no doubt" "No doubt at all...." OC grinned knowingly at Herbal, who returned the smile.   
  
  



	6. Fever

  
{Streets of Seattle} later that night  
  
On her way to Logan's, Max felt a slight tremor begin.  
  
((shit, not again!)) She pushed her foot down harder and rode as fast as she dared, hoping to make it to Foggle Towers before it really started.  
  
{Logan's apartment}  
  
Finishing up an Eyes Only hack, Logan heard his door slam. He wheeled out to the hall, where he saw Max leaning on the wall, starting to shake violently. Quickly going over to her, he gently pulled on her hand. Gratefully she sank into his lap, knowing she was in safe hands, and she could relax.  
  
"Logan" she managed to get out, focusing her gaze on his face  
  
"Yeah Max" ((I'll do anything, just ask))  
  
"I didn't mean to come here like this, make you take care of me..." ((though your glad you did, and you know it))  
  
He cut her off "It's ok, I don't mind. Now, where's your Tryptophan?"  
  
"...bag..." Max curled up in a ball while the seizures shook her entire body endlessly. Logan was back soon, tilting her head up, offering 2 pills and a glass of water.  
  
"You have to take these...don't go to sleep Max, stay awake"  
  
Gulping down the water and pills, she returned to her fetal position. "Logan"  
  
"Shhh, I'm right here"  
  
"Don't go"  
  
Gently brushing a curl away from her face he said "Never"  
  
As the night wore on, Logan stayed by her side, bringing more pills, milk, and most importantly- comfort; to the still seizing Max.  
  
During a lull, in which Max became fully conscious, she looked around, wondering at first where she was. Turning her head she saw Logan asleep in his chair, his hand still tightly grasping hers.  
  
  
  
Not having fully fallen into a deep sleep all night, Logan awoke sensing something was different. Finding Max awake he smiled "How are you feeling?" he asked softly.  
  
"Ok I guess..." ((your not and you know it))  
  
"They seemed pretty bad this time..." ((is she really alright?))  
  
"They've been getting worse lately...the pills don't work much anymore."  
  
"Max, why didn't you tell me?"   
  
"What can you do? Send me back to the kind folks at Manticore?" she asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm  
  
"I wouldn't do that." ((but what if I had no other choice but to do that? Or let her die? No, I can't let her die, that's not even a choice))  
  
"Not even if I were dying?" she asked seeming to read his mind ((would he?))  
  
"Max I..." ((I couldn't let her suffer...but she said she would rather die then go back there))  
  
She cut him off "It's ok, you don't have to answer that" Max started to smile, but it quickly turned to a frown as she felt another seizure beginning. ((what's happening to me? they've never been this bad before..)) Squeezing her eyes shut in pain, she reached out for Logan. He met her hand, and held on for dear life.   
  
"Max, what do you want me to do?" he asked helplessly ((I hate feeling this way...scared...helpless))  
  
"Ju..st.. hold...me.." ((don't let go...your my life line right now...something solid to hold onto...))  
  
Sliding himself onto the couch, he carefully pulled her onto his lap and sat stroking her hair, murmuring "It's ok Max, shhh, it's ok angel I'm here, shhh..."  
  
  
{Logan's apartment} morning of March 3rd  
  
In the early morning, Logan reached for the phone and called Bling  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Bling, There's something wrong with Max, you have to come over right away"  
  
"Logan, calm down, I'll be there in 10 minutes" he said as he quickly hung up ((I wonder what's up?))  
  
--Logan carefully slid out from under the now sleeping Max. Pulling himself into his wheelchair, he went over to his computer and started searching for some medicine that would help her....finding a lead, he started to look into it, when Max began seizing. ((this is bad....it's never more then one or two at a time...)) When Bling came through the door, Logan was at Max's side again, riding out another bout of seizures along with her.  
((I can't let anything happen to her....))  
  
"Logan, what's up?" Bling asked as he came over to them  
  
"She got here this way last night around 9--they've been on and off since then..."  
  
"Haven't you given her any Tryptophan?"  
  
"Yeah, but it isn't working anymore...I was looking into an experimental medicine when she started seizing again."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Typthrotatin...developed in Japan last year...production has been moved here..."  
  
Max stopped jerking and breathed a sigh of relief. Now if she could only rest for a while...drifting into unconsciousness, Max didn't notice when Logan was replaced by Bling as a pillow, so Logan could continue his search for the drug.   
  
Turning the computer on, Logan found he hadn't removed the disk(the one Max had gotten for him) from earlier. Remembering something he had read, he quickly started searching through the files...until he found what he was looking for--John Kelly: owner and product manager of the plant that was producing Typthrotatin. ((it's my only choice...))  
  
Calling to Bling as he grabbed his coat, Logan said "I'll be back in a while, take care of her."  
  
Logan wheeled over to them on the couch.  
  
"Where are you going?" Bling asked  
  
"To give Mr. Kelly a visit."  
  
"Logan! You can't do that, what if something happens to you?"  
  
Cutting him off with a glare that screamed with emotion, Logan took one last look at Max. Then, making up his mind, he quickly leaned down and kissed her on the forehead, whispering "I'll be back Max, just hold on." Turning around, he left without a backwards glance.  
  
  



	7. Rescue

  
Between and during seizures, Max ran a high fever. Bling tried to control it somewhat with cold compresses. Waking up all of a sudden to a strange touch on her forehead, Max sat up abruptly with fear in her eyes.  
  
"It's ok Max, it's just me." Bling tried to comfort her.  
  
Looking around the room, she asked "Where's Logan?"  
  
"Not here." he replied simply, hoping she wouldn't question any further, but of course, he wasn't in luck.  
  
"Tell me where he is Bling. What happened to him?" she asked, dangerously close to snapping, more so then she would have normally been, because of the strain of all the seizures.  
  
"He...."  
  
"He what? Bling! tell me!" practically screaming now, Max was in a frenzy.  
  
Not able to bear the agonized look in her eyes, he told her "Logan went to see Mr. Kelly, who has some medicine that will help you..."  
  
Not waiting for him to finish, Max stoop up, somewhat shakily, emotions welling up inside her.  
  
"Max, you can't go after him, he wouldn't want you to, and besides, you can barely stand up."  
  
Her mind told her that Bling was right, it could be a suicide mission, but her heart couldn't let her stay while Logan could be in danger. Making up her mind, she said "I'm going, and not you, or anybody can stop me." ((Why am I doing this? I don't know...But I know I have to...))  
  
Sensing the hidden passion, and danger in her words, Bling backed off, helpless. "Max" he said as she started out.  
  
"What?" she asked impatient to get going  
  
"Logan would want you to be careful...so do I."  
  
Giving him a silent thanks, she walked out the door, a single tear trailing down her cheek.((Logan, please be alright...if you die, I'll kick your ass...))  
  
  
  
  
{Kelly Mansion} same day  
  
Going right up to the front door, Logan hesitated before ringing. ((what have I gotten myself into? oh well, it's too late now)) he thought as he pushed the buzzer. Almost immediately the giant door creaked open to reveal a heavily armed guard. "What da ya want" he demanded sharply  
  
"I'm here to see Mr. Kelly.."  
  
"You got an appointment?" the man asked before Logan could finish  
  
"Well, um, no. But I think Mr. Kelly will want to talk to me once he knows why I'm here."  
  
"Nice try buddy, sorry to ruin your day" As the guard closed the door, Logan wedged in a wheel to stop it.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Tell Mr. Kelly that Logan Cale is here to see him." he said very slowly  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Just do it"  
  
Grumbling, the man left and a few minutes later returned, roughly grabbing hold of Logan's wheelchair, pushing him down a hall. The guard stopped at a large door, knocking 3 times, then pausing and knocking 5 times, waiting until he heard the reply, then unceremoniously shoved Logan into the room, dumping him on the floor.   
  
With a smug smile on his face the guard said "opps, sorry."  
  
A voice from the corner of the room drew Logan's attention "Hello Mr. Cale, how nice to meet you. Anything I can get you?"  
  
"How about for starters, my wheel chair" he said, glaring at the guard who had dumped him on the floor.  
  
Nodding to the guard, Mr. Kelly continued as the guard shoved the wheelchair in Logan's general direction.  
  
"Now, Mr. Cale, I was wondering if you might be able to help me with something...you see, I seem to be missing a very important item of mine..."  
  
Logan pulled himself up into his chair and turned to face Mr. Kelly.  
  
"Actually, I was hoping myself, that you could help me...by giving me some Typtrotatin."  
  
"Really? What's that? Never heard of it, whatever do you need it for?" smiling innocently at Logan, Mr. Kelly twiddled his thumbs.  
  
"What's important is that I seem to have gotten hold of a certain disk...now, I would be open to a trade...." both men stared at each other, hate and contempt in their eyes.  
  
"Give me the disk, or you will be six feet under."  
  
"What tells me that even if I do give it to you, you still won't kill me?" ((great job Cale, what are you doing here? you'll never get it this way))  
  
"Well now, that's your dilemma, not mine. So, what will it be? Keep the disk and lose your life?" Mr. Kelly looked up and nodded, all of a sudden all the exits were blocked, and there was a man holding a gun to Logan's head. "Or give up the disk, and keep your life?"  
  
As he finished, something crashed into a nearby window, sending the guard at Logan's head, flying across the room. Max came through the broken window and quickly jumped on Mr. Kelly, holding a knife to his throat.   
  
"How about neither. Now, here is what your gonna do. Give us the drugs, and you live, try to fight back-" at this she glared at the guards "and you die" she ended simply.   
"So, what's it gonna be?" Feeling a small prick in the small of her back, Max tensed up, then disregarded it as Mr. Kelly motioned to the guard closest to the door, whimpering   
  
"Get the safe" after which the guard left.  
  
"No funny business now." Max told him, putting the knife closer to his neck.((or you're dog food))  
  
Coming back a few minutes later, the guard set the safe on the desk next to his boss.  
  
"Open it" Max demanded "Now" she said, her voice dripping with venom  
  
Shakily, Mr. Kelly opened the safe, and pulled out bottles of pills. Grabbing them, and stuffing them in her jacket, Max stood up, pulling Mr. Kelly along with her.   
  
Looking at Logan with obvious relief, she started towards the door. A guard quickly moved in front of her. "Don't even think about it" she said, as she drew the knife yet closer to it's target. "Or pretty boy here gets it" Not sure what to do, the guard moved aside. Grabbing his gun as he passed by her, Max tossed it to Logan.   
  
"It's been so nice meeting y'all, but I have to go take a bath after being in here with you scum." Still holding the knife to Mr. Kelly's neck, she backed out the door and was quickly followed by Logan. Making their way outside, Max threw Mr. Kelly in a nearby car, knocking him out as she did so. "Get in" she hollered at Logan, who, still somewhat stunned, obeyed.   
  
Hot wiring the car was the easy part, getting out wasn't. As she started the car, what seemed like tons of guards, came streaming out of nearby buildings. Firing at the departing car, a few made contact, breaking the back window, and putting out both tail lights.   
  
Logan could tell Max was very upset, and apparently still seizing, her hands vibrating on the wheel.  
  
"Max" he began  
  
"Don't you ever do something stupid like that again! You could have been killed!" she spat out, as she looked in the mirror, trying to control her raging emotions, as well as the steering wheel.  
  
"I couldn't just sit by and let you die Max,"  
  
"And what good would you dying be to me?"  
  
Surprised by the emotion in her voice, Logan looked over at her, only to see her trying to wipe away tears...  
  
Changing the subject, Logan said, "Why don't you let me drive."  
  
"You can't, the pedals"  
  
Not needing to, or wanting to be reminded of that, he said "I'll steer, you do the foot work"  
  
Realizing how shaky she was getting, Max agreed. Scooting over, Logan sat next to her, reaching across with his right hand to steer, his other arm gently resting on Max's shoulder...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Going Home

  
{Logan's apartment} March 3rd  
  
Getting into Logan's apartment was harder then one might think. Max had started shaking harder, and she was very unsteady on her feet. Logan carried an unconscious Mr. Kelly in his lap as they made for the elevator. Getting off on his floor, Logan went to unlock the door. Hearing him, Bling met them in the hall and took Mr. Kelly when he was dumped unceremoniously on the floor.  
  
"Tie him up or something" Logan said vaguely as he turned around, expecting to see Max. Instead, he saw her still inside the elevator, lying on the floor experiencing the worst seizure yet. Very concerned, Logan went to her, feeling inside her jacket for the pills, letting himself slid to the floor where it would be easier to help her. All of a sudden, to Logan's dismay, the doors closed, and then the lights went out. ((perfect time for a brown out)) "Damn" he said out loud. Then he checked out all his pockets in search for the small keychain light he carried. Holding Max's mouth open with one hand and holding a pill in the other, he told her "Max, listen to me, you have to swallow this..."  
  
Her eyes fluttered open for an instant at his voice, in which Logan popped the pill into her mouth and held it shut, hoping to get her to swallow. Finally managing to take the pill, Max almost instantly stopped seizing. Now totally drained of all remaining energy, she closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
((thank god that's over...who knows how long this brown out will last though...brr, it's getting cold in here)) Trying not to disturb Max, he pulled his coat off and wrapped it around her. Then he moved into a more comfortable position leaning against the wall, with her hanging onto his neck. Exhausted from the whole ordeal, he fell asleep, his arms wrapped around her, and her arms wrapped around him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. The Elevator

  
{Elevator} morning of March 4th  
  
Logan woke up slowly, stiff and sore from sleeping on the elevator floor. Propping himself up on his elbow, he studied Max's face intently. As the minutes wore on, she woke up.   
  
"Hey" he said, still staring at her  
  
Blinking several times, Max replied "Hey"  
  
"I actually got up before you" he said teasingly  
  
"Yeah, well, don't count on it happening too often." she said, her lips lifting up into a somewhat half hearted smile.  
  
"About last night..." he began   
  
"No, it's ok, I over reacted..." she started  
  
"Max, I would never want anything to happen to you...I had to do something..."  
  
"And I could let something happen to you? It would have made things easier if you had taken me with you in the first place."   
  
"You were sick, I couldn't have put you in danger...."  
  
"Mr. Eyes Only, protector of the weak and downtrodden" she said sarcastically  
  
Voicing feeling and thoughts that he hadn't thought he would ever say, "Why? Why'd you come back for me? What good am I to you in this chair....?"  
  
Surprised at the way he felt, Max let loose, trying to jolt him back to reality "Can't you get it through your thick head? I don't see you as some poor cripple in a wheel chair! Whether you're in a chair or not, I couldn't care less.!"  
  
"But I thought, since the accident..." not quite managing to say it all...  
  
"What? That your less of a man?" she asked sarcastically., continuing in a gentler tone: "Logan, don't get me wrong, I want you to stand more then anyone...but it won't change anything between us, for better or for worse, if you did." Still laying on the floor under him, Max realized what a vulnerable position she was in ((Lydecker would be so proud...)) she thought bitterly.   
  
Logan was off in his own little world, trying to find the deeper meaning in her words...  
  
((I don't want her pity..))  
  
Then trying to get her point across, Max slowly reached up, and with both hands on either side of his head, drew him towards her. Coming out of his day dream, Logan at first resisted, not fully aware of what was happening. Then, he focused on her eyes, and let himself be pulled down. Max kissed him deeply, fiercely, telling him without words how strongly she felt for him. Returning the kiss wholeheartedly, Logan didn't hold back the thoughts he had hidden in the back of his mind, any longer. ((if she weren't here, I wouldn't have any reason to wake up in the morning...I couldn't live without her...))  
  
Breaking away, Logan looked deep into her eyes, eyes that had seen things an adult shouldn't have to deal with, let alone a 9 year old. Eyes, that at the moment were dark with unspoken emotion. Taking a deep breath, he plunged in "Max. I realized something just now.".....  
  
to be continued....  
  
  
  



	10. All is revealed

  
....Getting somewhat uncomfortable at the prolonged silence, she said, "What, that you're ticklish?" Letting her hands run down to his stomach, she began tickling him vigorously. Rolling around on the floor, they continued the war, until Max pinned him down.   
Smiling up at her, he finished. "What I was going to say, before I was rudely interrupted..." he said, grinning even wider "Is that..."  
  
"Got a hair ball?" she joked, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
Still serious he said "No, just that...I love you Max."  
  
The smile leaving her face, Max's brows creased....((what do I say to that? I love you too? I mean, I can't say that..I don't love him...do I?)) Rolling off of him, she turned her back.  
  
"There they go again" Logan said exasperated  
  
"What?"  
  
"Those walls of yours. Slam, Slam. Right back up again."  
  
Not quite turning all the way around to look at him, and knowing exactly what he meant, she said "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Whenever you open up to someone, actually show that you have feelings...one thing, a simple word, or act that digs too deep, and you clam up."   
  
He put his hand on her shoulder, but she shook it off.  
  
"Max, you don't have to hide away in that shell of yours. Not with me." he said, once again laying his arm on her shoulder. This time, she didn't shake it off. Turning around all of a sudden, she enveloped him in a hug, her tears soaking his shirt.   
  
((how does he know? am I that obvious?)) "Logan...I guess, I...lo..."  
  
Pulling away, he put his fingers on her lips, silencing her "You don't have to say it if you're not ready" he said, affectionately wiping away her tears with this thumb.  
  
A look of determination crossed her face "I am ready." Closing her eyes as she put her head on his shoulder "I love you Logan Cale" Then, leaning back once again, they looked deeply into each other's eyes. Content to stay that way forever. "I think I have known that since I met you..."  
  
  
"Ditto on that" he smiled. Logan looked up at the ceiling of the elevator, "So, the question is, how long till we get out?"  
  
Max smiled and bit her lip "Well, since we aren't going anywhere..." she grabbed hold of his shirt and pulled him closer. Eyes wide open now, Logan looked at her, surprised.  
Not waiting for him to reply, Max kissed him, harder this time...  
  
*The End*  
  
  
Suggestions? Witty comments? Did you like it? I have a sequel, and I am debating whether to post that one too.   
  



End file.
